Uotapo
uotapo (うおたぽ, uotapo) is a brony artist from Japan. He is best known for his anime-style art pieces based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls. He also does artwork based on Portal 2.__TOC__ COMIC -Sunset Shimmer- COMIC -Sunset Shimmer-''' is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the reconstruction of the school that she, Snips, and Snails are charged with at the end of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer makes a cement mural depicting herself with the element of magic and wings while the human Mane 6 bask in her glory. The human counterparts of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack show up, unamused by Sunset's artwork. Soon after, Vice Principal Luna passes by, confused by the sight of Sunset kneeling over the destroyed remains of her mural. Sunset Helper "'''Sunset Helper" is a series of vignettes by uotapo. These are among uotapo's most popular and commented-on deviantART submissions. Set after the events of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the series stars the reformed Sunset Shimmer interacting with the human counterparts of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash in various slice-of-life situations and slowly becoming close friends with them. The first in the series, initially titled simply "Sunset Helper" but later renamed "Sunset Helper #1", features Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie handing out flyers for an animal shelter. "Sunset Helper #2" features Sunset Shimmer and Applejack volunteering at a sort of school festival, dressed in waitress outfits. Sunset is seen blushing deeply, either from wearing the embarrassing outfit or from Flash Sentry seeing her in it. "Sunset Helper #3" features Sunset in a dress made for her by Rarity. A human counterpart of Coco Pommel is also present. "Sunset Helper #4" features Sunset and all of her new friends celebrating Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's "half birthday". In the background, Fluttershy is tempted by an apple. "Sunset Helper #5" features Sunset and Rainbow Dash at the exclusive premiere of the newest Daring Do movie. Sunset and Rainbow Dash, dressed like Daring Do, are seen getting A.K. Yearling's autograph. "CMC Girl Scouts YAY!", alternatively titled "Sunset Helper #6", features Sunset carting boxes of cookies around for the human Cutie Mark Crusaders. COMIC -Trixie Scepter- COMIC -Sunset Shimmer-''' is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the events of Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Trixie spies on Twilight Sparkle and sees her wearing the element of magic and holding the "Twilicane". Jealous, Trixie fashions her own crown and "Trixiecane" and laughs in triumph. Her laughter is later heard by Applejack and Rainbow Dash in Castle Mane-ia. My Bedroom '''My Bedroom is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. The comic depicts Twilight and Sunset's different sleeping arrangements during the events of the film. While Twilight and Spike sleep in the Canterlot High library, Sunset Shimmer sleeps in a Canterlot High supply closet. CUTIE CRASH CUTIE CRASH is a three-part My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie watch Rainbow Dash fly through the sky. However, something goes wrong during Rainbow's flight, and she plummets to the ground, crashing directly into Fluttershy. As a result of the crash, Rainbow and Fluttershy switch bodies. At the library, Twilight deduces that the body switch was the result of a head-on collision between the two and a second collision should switch them back. Twilight and Pinkie construct a rig that will recreate the conditions of the crash and activate it (while dressed as MythBusters' Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage respectively). Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's heads collide, causing them extreme pain. Before Rainbow Dash can take revenge on Twilight, Pinkie stops her and tells her it worked: she and Fluttershy are back in their correct bodies. Pinkie's Secret Pinkie's Secret is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. After a day of spending time with her friends, Pinkie Pie waves goodbye to them. She goes to the Crystal Empire and enters the room in the castle where the Crystal Mirror is kept, where she meets another Pinkie Pie. The two part ways after a little while, and the second Pinkie Pie, the one from Equestria Girls' human world, goes through the mirror and returns home. That night, the Pinkie Pie of Equestria has a dream of human Pinkie Pie giving Sunset Shimmer a cupcake. HAY FEVER HAY FEVER is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Snips and Snails are walking with a visibly frustrated Sunset Shimmer. Suddenly, Sunset demands Snails' bicycle. She speeds toward the nearest pet store and purchases a packet of hay. The hay's pleasing smell brings Sunset memories of eating at the Hay Burger with Princess Celestia in Equestria. When Snips and Snails catch up with Sunset later, they find her happily eating the hay she bought. ASSIGNMENT HAY FEVER is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Based on a penultimate scene in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, when Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer and Twilight says she left in "good hands", the scene cuts to the human Mane Five reading Twilight's step-by-step list for Sunset's rehabilitation. Unfortunately, they can barely read it due to Twilight's bad handwriting. AWESOME VOICE AWESOME VOICE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Sunset Shimmer walks through the Canterlot High library while singing Shake Your Tail. Flash Sentry appears from behind a nearby bookshelf and, having overheard Sunset singing, compliments her beautiful voice. However, when he compares Sunset's singing voice to Twilight Sparkle's (a meta joke referring to the fact that Sunset Shimmer is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet, who provides Twilight's singing voice in the series), Sunset slams his face into the bookshelf and walks away. ROYAL DUTY ROYAL DUTY is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. This is a short comic based on both a comment made by Rarity in Equestria Girls as well as a scene from Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Rarity makes a remark that she would never take off Twilight's crown if she wore it, to the point of sleeping with it on. It is then shown that both Celestia and Luna sleep with their crowns on and agree with her. REACTION REACTION is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Celestia and Luna are seen laughing and yelling. It is later revealed that they are making a toy singing flower activate with their voices. GRAVEL GRAVEL is a fanmade two-part My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Maud Pie comes upon Tom the rock and examining it when she accidentally pushes it down and discovers the mirror pool. Twilight and Rarity are enjoying some hay burgers and shakes when they suddenly discover a whole lot of Maud clones. 90RPM 90RPM is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Each of the princesses' roles is depicted, except for Cadance, whose role is merely reduced to a bad pun. WANNABE WANNABE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. A pony version of Bob Ross is teaching a painting class to Bon Bon and Lyra, where the subject is self-portraits. He is impressed by Bon Bon's self-portrait but is shocked by Lyra's. In the final panel, it is revealed that Lyra painted herself in her Equestria Girls human form wearing a swimsuit. B.B.B.F.F B.B.B.F.F is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the Mane Event musical showcase featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Vice Principal Luna welcomes the next band, "Shining Armor and his Boon Companions". Shining Armor and his friends 8-bit, Poindexter, and Gaffer (from Friendship is Magic Issues #11 and #12) appear, much to Twilight's surprise. During Shining Armor's song, Cadance appears and pulls Shining Armor off-stage, saying "you don't belong here" and apologizing to the audience. STARE MASTER STARE MASTER is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Fluttershy and Twilight are curious as to why Pinkie is staring at a bush. The rest of the Mane 6 join them in curiosity. Twilight tells them to be quiet. Soon it is revealed that Pinkie is looking at a butterfly coming out of its chrysalis. Candle Fire Candle Fire is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. The Mane 6 and Luna are celebrating Celestia's birthday, but since she is more than a thousand years old, there are so many candles on the cake that it is on fire and Celestia does not seem amused. The Mane 6 and Luna continue singing and roast marshmallows on the flames and Celestia simply rolls her eyes. Midnight Tea Break Midnight Tea Break is a fanmade My Little Pony one-panel comic drawn by uotapo. Based on a shot from one of the trailers for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer sees Maud pouring herself some iced tea on the rocks. (Get it? Rocks?) Bad Student Bad Student is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Similar to the comic "ASSIGNMENT", it is revealed what Sunset really wrote in the book in Rainbow Rocks was barely legible due to her still lousy handwriting. Substitute Substitute is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Celestia's royal advisor Kibitz enters Luna's bedroom to inform her that the sun is setting, and he is shocked to find a plush doll of Luna in her bed. He goes to the throne room and asks Raven where Luna is, and Raven is equally shocked by the plush doll of Celestia occupying the throne. Elsewhere, Celestia, Luna, and Luna's pet opossum Tiberius are enjoying a spa day. SECRET SHOW SECRET SHOW is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. About an hour after the final battle between the Rainbooms and Dazzlings at the end of Rainbow Rocks, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stand on the stage of an empty amphitheater. A flyer in Luna's hands states that she and Celestia were to be guest performers during the Battle of the Bands, but because of the incident, they were unable to perform. Saddened by this, she rips the flyer in half. Just then, Celestia hands her a microphone and suggests they give a private performance. In costumes and wigs, Celestia and Luna sing ABBA's "Dancing Queen". Off to one side of the stage, the Rainbooms watch their performance with reactions ranging from impressed to dumbfounded. Recital Recital is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Taking place during the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Babs Seed's sister Sunflower comments on an embarrassing video of Fluttershy singing on the social networking site MyStable. During this, she hears someone singing in the next room. Sunflower goes into the next room and is shocked to find Babs singing her titular theme song. HOME ALONE HOME ALONE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. As Applejack and Big Macintosh leave on a trip, Apple Bloom is left home alone. Taking advantage of this, she takes a bubble bath, tries on Applejack's clothes (even though they're too big for her), and dances to music. Later, as she heats up lunch in the microwave, Apple Bloom sings out loud using a spoon as a microphone. However, much to her humiliation, Applejack, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle watch her from the window and start laughing. As the four have lunch together, Applejack cheers up an utterly mortfied Apple Bloom. Gallery :A sample of uotapo's gallery External links *uotapo's blog (Japanese) Full comic links *COMIC -Sunset Shimmer- *COMIC -Trixie Scepter- *My Bedroom *CUTIE CRASH #1 *Pinkie's Secret *HAY FEVER *ASSIGNMENT *AWESOME VOICE *ROYAL DUTY *REACTION *GRAVEL #1 *90RPM *WANNABE *B.B.B.F.F *STARE MASTER *Candle Fire *Bad Student *Substitute *SECRET SHOW *Recital *HOME ALONE Category:Artists Category:Fanmade comics